


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by KaramelSauce



Series: Sick of Losing Soulmates [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvers Sisters, F/M, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, photo flashbacks, some fluff tho, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: After arguing 24/7, Kara starts to rethink her relationship with Mon-El. Is all the arguing worth it?AU: Mon-El landed on Earth 3 years after Kara does. Kara is 16 and Mon-El is 17 when they meet/start dating. Kara's still Supergirl and Mon-El is still ValorThey're currently 26/27





	1. I can't decide if I'm living or I'm dying so I test your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I just don’t know if all the arguments are worth it anymore,"

“You could have died today Mon-El!” Kara shouted, slamming the door to her loft, causing Mon-El to suddenly wake up from where he was asleep on the couch, book falling to the floor. “Why don’t you listen to me? How could you not listen to me when I know what you can or can’t do?” Almost stomping over to the island in the kitchen, Kara chucked her bag down and sighed, her hands going to rest on the edge of the counter. Mon-El quickly stood up and walked to stand opposite to where Kara was standing, curious as to why she was so angry.

“Excuse me? I think I know my limits better than you know me.”

“But you’ve always got to put the people first! I’ve always said that; I thought you knew that by now!” Disbelief came upon Mon-El’s face as he shook his head, scoffing, breaking the eye contact they had previously made. “What? What are you laughing at? Can you please take something seriously for once in your life?”

“I moved from where I was because I was trying to save you! You say I could have died today but what about you? What about the laser that could have easily killed you if I hadn’t moved you out the way?”

“But Mon-El, it hit you! Do you know how close you were to dying? You’re just lucky that J’onn was there to get rid of the alien whilst you were lying on the ground, injured.” The tension in the air was so thick you could almost see it, like a thick, eerie mist was diffused in between them. Kara was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, and Mon-El was getting more and more angry by the minute.

“I don’t see why you’re overreacting about this, Kara! I saved your life!” 

“I don’t need you to protect me, Mon-El! I’m not some damsel in distress! I can handle myself and you know that. You need to listen to me when we’re out on the field, or things like this happen! I don’t want to lose you, Mon-El.”

“Kara, I-“ 

“No, don’t, I’m done here.” Kara exclaimed, picking up her bag and moving towards the door.

“What do you mean you’re done,” 

“I mean I’m going to see Alex.”

“You can’t run away from this every time we have an argument!” But it was too late, for Kara was already out of the door and on her way to Alex’s apartment.

\--

‘How dare he say that he saved my life! I’m Supergirl! I can save myself! Why doesn’t he see that! He’s known me for so long surely he would know who I am by now!’ Kara rambled to herself, wrapping her coat tighter around herself as she walked to Alex’s apartment. Why was Mon-El always thinking that she doesn’t know how to handle herself? Does he really think that just because he’s a year older than her that means he gets to protect her when she doesn’t need protecting? A mixture of frustration and anger boiled up inside of her as she walked up to Alex’s apartment. Knocking on the door, she sighed. Questions about her and Mon-El’s relationship flew through her mind: was all the arguments really worth being with him? The door opened, cutting her from her thoughts.

“Kara! What are you doing here?” Alex asked, gesturing for Kara to enter the apartment. As soon as Kara entered, she broke down, tears streaming down her face as she fell to the floor, not having enough energy to even stand up. Alex immediately rushed to her sister’s side, enveloping her in a hug, as tight as she could so she knew Kara could feel it. Once Kara had calmed down slightly, she pulled back from the hug, taking slow, deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have barged in here like this.” She wiped the stray tears that were falling down her face away, trying to compose herself. Being here with Alex reminded Kara of the first time her and Mon-El had an argument which ended in her leaving and going home to Alex, who comforted her the entire night, reassuring her that they’ll be okay.

\----

The breeze brushed through Kara’s hair as she sat on the window sill, the tall windows open, breathing in the cool air. The school day had just ended; the corridors empty with the occasional person rushing through to catch the bus home. It was peaceful sitting there as if she was on top of the world, that was, until a certain person decided to interrupt her peacefulness.

“Kara?” Mon-El said, shuffling on his feet, “We should talk.” Kara sighed, turning around to face him. His eyes flickered with hints of sadness and regret, his pupils expanding out of love, turning his storm greys into black nights. 

“You’re a liar.” The words cut Mon-El deep like a sword stabbing at his chest.

“I’m sorry, okay? Can you really blame me for wanting to be Mon-El, regular guy from Daxam?”

“Oh wow,” Shaking her head and looking down, Mon-El took a step forward, trying to persuade her that everything will be okay. 

“With how you feel about Daxamites, if you had known that I was the crown Prince, would you have even talked to me?”

“You didn’t even give me the chance,” Kara argued, anger clearly present in her voice.  
“I tried to tell you so many times, okay, I really did.”

“Is that supposed to make this better?”

“Me being the Prince doesn’t change anything, not how I feel about you.”

“This changes everything! It’s bad enough you lied, but you being the Prince! I thought you were just born on a cruel planet but you led it! You benefitted from it’s cruelty! What about that Kryptonian emissary, your guard, do you even feel guilty?” Kara took a step back, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

“Of course I do”

“I can’t even look at you” And with that, Kara grabbed her bag and left, getting as far away from Mon-El as possible, leaving him with tears in his eyes. Getting caught up in a lie was not Mon-El’s favourite thing. He just wanted Kara to love him and for them to be happy, but love comes at a cost.

Kara went straight home, avoiding everyone. As soon as she slammed the door shut, she broke down, not letting anything in anymore. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her as she hit the floor, recognizing them immediately as Alex’s and relaxing into them. She was pretty sure that she had made Alex’s clothes wet from her tears, but Alex didn’t seem to mind. 

“He lied to me Alex,” Kara exclaimed, tears continuing to pour down her face, “He’s the Prince. The Prince of Daxam. I knew I couldn’t have a relationship, I’ll never be happy, will I?”

“Oh sweetie, you deserve all the happiness in the world.”

\--

“Kara, you know you’re always welcome here, no matter what. What’s happened?” Kara sighed, pulling away from the embrace and moving over to Alex’s living room, sitting on the couch. 

“It’s Mon-El.”

“What? Is he okay? What’s happened?” Rushing to Kara’s side, Alex wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulder and pulling her close. 

“No no no, he’s fine Alex. It’s just, we’ve been having so many arguments recently- a few days ago, we even argued about what film to watch!”

\--

“So what film should we watch tonight?” Mon-El asked, coming up behind Kara and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a light kiss on her neck. Kara relaxed in his touch, soaking up his scent.

“I was thinking maybe Funny Face?” Mon-El sighed, tightening his arms around her waist before letting her go; Kara instantly missed his touch. 

“We watched that the other night though.” He exclaimed, disappointment evident in his voice. Moving to the other side of the island so he was opposite Kara, his eyes connected with Kara’s.

“Okay, then what do you suggest?” 

“I thought you were going to suggest a film.” 

“But I did suggest one and you shut me down.”

“Shut you down?! You’re kidding, right?”

“Oh my god Mon-El, listen to us! We’re arguing about what film to watch! What’s happened to us?” They sighed in unison as they took a breath, taking a minute to themselves. 

“Come here.” Mon-El said, opening up his arms; an invitation for Kara to be enveloped by him. Kara happily accepted his invitation, just wanting to feel safe and loved. “We’re just different, but that’s okay. We’re going to get into arguments but it’s going to be worth it, because, Kara Zor-El, I love you.”

\--

“I just don’t know if all the arguments are worth it anymore,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I'm so excited to finally publish this! I've been planning to write a multi chapter fic for a long time but I wanted to have written a lot of chapters before actually posting because it takes me SO LONG to write.
> 
> Should be updated at least once a week.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @givemealilsab for updates on when this will be updated


	2. When I first saw you, I was all alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It’s just, I love him so much, but all we do is argue."

Having left Kara with her thoughts for a few minutes, Alex returned to the living room with two cups of tea and a box of donuts. Kara smiled with thanks as she took a donut and sighed. 

“It’s just, I love him so much, but all we do is argue. We’ve done nothing for almost a month! A month! Okay there might have been the occasional fling, but nothing how it used to be like! Because as soon as we get in bed we start to argue and the mood’s gone. Maybe, even if you love someone, it just isn’t enough,”

“If I’m being completely honest with you, Kara, you’re both stubborn people. But love is about letting yourself be saved. You’ve got to admit when you’re wrong because otherwise, you’ll end up in arguments like you’re doing now. Love is never easy, Kara, but if you love someone enough and if you believe in the other person, then everything will be okay.” Kara sighed and nodded in agreement, still not convinced their love for each other is strong enough. “Don’t you remember how happy you were when you first met him? You came home so giddy it looked like you were on steroids.”

\--

With her hands full of textbooks and folders and her mind clogged with useless information she needs to pass the end of year exams, Kara struggled to put in the code to undo her locker. As soon as she had finally managed it, her books fell to the floor faster than lightning. 

“Oh here, let me help you.” A voice from above said as Kara bent down to grab them. Looking up, a figure was towering over her, mirroring her as he bent down to help. He looked like an angel with the light above him being blocked by his head, not able to see his features clearly due to the all the shadows. Reaching out simultaneously, their hands banged into each other’s. A look of pure horror came across Kara’s face as she realised she used more strength than what she usually used for a human, but the horror turned into surprise as she realised he wasn’t hurt in any way. Eyes connecting, his face was just as shocked as Kara’s as the realisation sunk in that he hadn’t hurt the girl he just met. 

“Thank you.” Kara said timidly, taking the books from his outstretched hands. “Are you new here? I don’t recognise you,”

“Yeah, it’s my second day, I moved here a couple months ago. I’m Mike Matthews.” 

“Oh! You’re the Matthew’s new foster kid! I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.” They exchanged smiles as they locked eyes; the grey specs of his meeting the blue comets of hers. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kara, Kara Danvers.” A blush travelled up Kara’s neck to her cheeks, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. Her heart started racing as he handed her the books she had dropped, mirroring her sheepish smile. They both stood up at the same time, her eyes glistening with admiration and love as she began to ask him how he’s finding school so far. “I guess I’m enjoying it, but haven’t really had enough time to make a lot of friends or anything yet. I’m in grade 12 so everyone’s already pressuring me about university so that’s fun.”

“Grade 12? I’m in grade 11, my sister’s in grade 12 though! Alex Danvers?”

“Oh I thought I heard Danvers somewhere before. Yeah, she’s in my English and math I think? You two don’t look alike, I would never have guessed you two were sisters.” Kara awkwardly shuffled on her feet when she heard that, questioning whether she should tell him or not.

“Her family adopted me when I was 13, after my family, died,” Hesitation clearly evident in her voice when she spoke of her family; her eyes filled with sadness.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I’m glad you’re in a safe place now.” A small smile appeared on her face at that, knowing that she was slowly becoming infatuated by him. 

“It’s okay, I’ve had a long time to process everything that’s happened. I’m just thankful that the Danvers’ were there to help me.” 

“Looks like we have a lot in common then,” he winks, then continues, “my family died a couple months back as well.” 

“Mike, I’m so sorry. I know we just met but I’m always here if you want to talk.” Kara exclaimed, reaching out to put a hand on his arm. His lips twitched up into a small smile when they made physical contact. She retracted her arm when he started to talk again after a moment’s silence.

“Thank you, Kara, I might just take you up on that offer. What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow? I should be free.”

“Do you want to come round mine? We could watch a film or something? Or we could go out somewhere? I don’t mind-“ Mike rushed out, nerves evident in his voice.

“Mike, Mike, slow down. I’d love to.” Surprise plastered his face as the words she just said resonated with him.

“Really?”

“Really. Pick me up at 6? I live next to the library.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then, Kara, Kara Danvers.” He turned around and left, leaving Kara with sweaty palms and a racing heart.

She whispered a barely audible to the human ear “bye”, not expecting him to hear. But he twisted around, gave a small smile and carried on walking to wherever he was going. 

‘How did he…?’

\--

“Alex! I need your help!” Kara shouted, barging into their house and running up the stairs to sling her schoolbag in her room. 

“I’m in the living room! What’s up?” Alex exclaimed when a breathless Kara came into the living room.

“What do you know about Mike Matthews?”

“Mike Matthews? I think he’s in my English and math, started roughly two days ago I think.”

“Yes, yes, I know that. But do you know where he came from? Or anything about him?”

“Woah, you’re suddenly very interested in this Mike guy, why?”

“Uh, well, we’re kind of going out tomorrow night.” Kara spat out quickly, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“What?! You’re going on a date with the Mike Matthews?! Do you know how many girls are pining after him?” Surprise took over Alex’s face as she realised her little sister is hanging out with the most popular guy in school.

“What, no, it’s not a date! Just a friendly get together. We’re not even friends, we literally just met today.” Kara paused slightly, hesitating, “Do you know where he’s from?” Alex raised her eyebrows, giving Kara a questioning glance before speaking.

“I’m not too sure. The rumour is he’s from a long way away but I’m not sure the exact location. Why are you suddenly so interested in him?”

“It’s just, our hands bumped into each other today when he was helping to pick my books up from the floor. But it was so unexpected so I wasn’t controlling my strength. I used so much more strength than what I usually use on humans, but his hand didn’t break. I just can’t help thinking, that maybe he’s like me…? But it’s not like I can go up and randomly ask him if he’s from a different planet.”

“Maybe wait a bit, you can’t have anyone finding out who you really are. I’m just saying though, if he breaks your heart, he’ll have me to deal with, and I know 9 ways to hurt him with just my little finger.”

“Woah, woah, Alex, calm down. He won’t break my heart because nothing will happen between us, I barely know the guy for Rao’s sake!”

“Hmm okay, whatever you say,” Alex said, humour evident in her voice, “Does that mean that I can help you get ready for your ‘friendly get together’ tomorrow night then?” Kara sighed, nodding her head. She wasn’t going to dress nice for him, she decided, she was going to dress nice for herself. And maybe, if she put on a bit more makeup than usual and curled her hair, then maybe he might notice and appreciate the effort she put in for their ‘friendly get together’.

\--

“Alex, I was a naïve 16 year old girl when I met Mon. I fell in love with someone who wasn’t from here, I was so lucky. But then I found out he was the biggest frat boy in the universe!” Kara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“And you managed to overcome your prejudices and love him no matter where he came from.”

“I just miss how things used to be, I miss how easy everything was when we were young.”

“Nothing good is easy, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I feel like if Kara and Mon-El were to meet in high school, it would be a random meeting like this. Or maybe their friends could introduce them to each other. But I decided to go with this one, hopefully I gave it justice!
> 
> This will be updated every Friday (:
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, also leave your predictions on what could happen- I love hearing your guys' thoughts!


	3. It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be

Alex sighed, taking out a box from the cabinet next to the tv. She walked back over to Kara and sat down next to her on the couch.

“I was waiting for your wedding day to give you this, so I’d be the best big sister ever.”

“You already are the best big sister ever, Alex.”

“I know that, silly,” Alex said, nudging Kara with her elbow, “But once you look in this box, I’m going to be an even better big sister than you think I am.” Kara put the box in her lap, cautiously lifting the lid off. 

“Alex, what, how did you,” Kara couldn’t believe what she was looking at. Inside the box was a collection of photographs of Kara and Mon-El, varying from when they first got together up until a couple days ago on their double date with Alex and Maggie. Rifling through the box, she found two pictures; in one, Mon-El was hugging Kara from behind, a spoon soaked in caramel sauce near her face, and in the other, they were cuddled up on the sofa asleep, the plate that was once filled with cookies tipped over on the floor. “This was such a good day,”

 

\--

 

“Mon-El!!” Kara screamed, dodging out of the way of the spoon drenched in caramel sauce that was coming towards her face. “The sauce is meant to go over the cookies, not on my face!” They both had decided that a movie night was needed after their stressful day at school, but first they needed snacks to go with the film. Mon-El had decided to make caramel cookies, whilst Kara chose the film: Funny Face, a film they talked about watching but had never gotten around to watching it. 

“Excuse me, are you trying to criticise the chef’s choices?” Mon-El questioned, coming up behind Kara. With the spoon in one hand and her in his arms, he didn’t think he could be any happier than he was in this moment. “Nah, you’re probably right. You’re sweet enough without the caramel sauce.” He kissed the blush that rose on her cheeks, making her smile wider, if that was even possible. 

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it.” He mumbled against her neck, lightly kissing it before letting her go. Kara continued to put chocolate sprinkles on the cookies after Mon-El drizzled some sauce on them. She slightly turned away from him, sneaking some sprinkles into her mouth, praying to Rao that he doesn’t catch her. “Hey! I saw that!” A light flush of red rose on her cheeks as she tried to hide the guilty expression that threatened to claim her face.

“No you didn’t, stop imagining things, Mon.”

“You have a chocolate sprinkle stuck in your teeth, babe, you can’t fool me.” He recently started to call her babe, and she liked it. After losing her entire planet and the majority of her family, it was a nice feeling knowing that she was someone’s ‘babe’, after years of feeling lost and alone on this planet. A warm, gooey feeling like caramel resonated inside of her; her favourite thing was after he called her it, a small smile would break out on his face, as if he was reminded she was his, and he was hers. 

Swiping her tongue across her teeth to get the chocolate sprinkle out, a grin broke out on her face as she took the spoon of caramel sauce that was placed in the bowl, and put it up to Mon-El’s lips using her super speed. 

“Kara! What are you doing? Now I’ve got it all round my mout- oh, I know your game, Comet.” 

“Wow, what a mess you’ve made there, Mon. I might have to help you get rid of it.”

“Yeah, I might need your help.” He placed his hands on Kara’s waist, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled into the kiss as Mon-El pulled her even closer, her chest flushed against his. Relaxing into the kiss, Kara tilted her head to make the kiss deeper, their tongues intertwining. Kara found herself slowly walking backwards until she hit the counter top, Mon-El lifting her up so she sat comfortably.

“You guys are disgusting.” The voice broke them apart, their cheeks bright red.

“Aleeexxxxx,” Kara groaned, resting her forehead against Mon-El’s shoulder, removing her arms from around his neck and placing her hands on his chest. Mon-El laughed with a hint of awkwardness as Alex took advantage of the situation and stole a cookie. “Hey! I saw that!”

“But I just saw you two making out on the counter top, I deserve this cookie. You’re lucky Mom didn’t walk in.” 

“Where is Mom?”

“Don’t worry, she won’t be back for ages yet, she was called into work. I’m going to go meet up with a few friends, you kids going to be alright by yourselves?”

“Alex, we’re the same age. Technically I’m older than you!” Mon-El argued, removing one of his hands from Kara’s waist, turning to face Alex, making Kara’s hands fall to her thighs.

“Hush hush little one, I’m leaving now. Make sure you clean up this mess before Mom comes home.” And with a wink, Alex left, leaving Kara and Mon-El alone.

“So, Alex has left.” Mon-El said, returning his hand to Kara’s waist, pulling her close. Kara’s arms automatically wrapped around his neck, bringing his head closer to hers.

“And Mom’s gone to work,”

“That means uh, that means nothing’s stopping us,”

“Nope, nothing’s stopping us.” Eyes flickering to his lips, their lips re-joined in an instant, hungry for the taste of each other. The taste of caramel still evident on Mon-El’s lips counteracted the rosemary that Kara tasted of. And in that moment, the world around them stopped spinning; the only thing that mattered was them. Their lips were in sync as Mon-El’s hands got lost in Kara’s hair, slightly tugging at the ends. Kara mirrored his movements and let her hands twist the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him close, making sure there wasn’t any space between them. A small moan escaped Kara’s mouth as Mon-El’s lips moved across her jaw, down to her neck, lightly nipping on the skin. His hands untangled from her hair, moving to fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt.

“Mon-El,” Kara moaned, lifting her arms so Mon-El could take her t-shirt off. Her hands immediately went and pulled off his shirt, their lips instantly reconnecting like a magnet. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, remembering the way their bodies were moulded. Her fingers fiddled with the belt loops of Mon-El’s jeans whilst one of his hands moved to her hip, the other getting lost in her hair. “N-not here.” Kara managed to mumble against Mon-El’s lips as her hands moved up to rest on his shoulders.

“Where?”

“Couch, bedroom’s too far.” And with that, Kara wrapped her legs around Mon-El’s hips, holding on tight as he lifted her up, their lips still connected as he almost ran them to the couch, eager to be with each other once again.

 

\--

 

An hour or two had passed and Kara and Mon-El were still tangled up on the couch, Kara clinging to Mon-El like she was a koala and he was her tree. Her back was pressed up against the couch as both her hands were wrapped round his waist, head resting on his bare chest. One of his hands was holding her hip, resting under his shirt she put on, his fingers tapping lightly.

“You know, Mon-El, we still have those cookies in the kitchen.” A small chuckle escaped Mon-El’s lips as he placed a small kiss on Kara’s head, squeezing her side slightly.

“I’ll go get them.” Mon-El began to unwind Kara’s arms from his body, attempting to leave the embrace to get the cookies. But Kara wasn’t having it.

“No, don’t leave, you’re warm.”

“Kara, I have to move if you want the cookies.” Kara sighed, unwrapping her arms from his waist, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, the taste of caramel still lingering on his lips. 

“Be quick please”

Mon-El stood up, giving her a cheeky wink. “As fast as lightning.” 

By the time Mon-El returned, Kara had used her super speed and thrown on some leggings, sitting up on the couch. Mon-El sat down next to her, still shirtless, with only his sweatpants on. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Well someone took my t-shirt.” Mon-El winked, nudging her with his elbow.

“You can have it-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence, it looks better on you than it does on me. Let me grab my hoodie from upstairs quick.” Kara didn’t even have to blink and he was back, wearing his burgundy hoodie. He quickly turned on the tv, sitting back down on the couch, arm wrapping back around Kara’s waist, opening up so she could cuddle into him. “Careful of those cookies, we don’t want them falling on the floor.”

“Looks like we might just have to eat them all before we fall asleep then.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Mon-El said, grabbing a cookie and shoving it in his mouth. They relaxed into each other, melting into each other’s touch as the sounds of Funny Face blared softly in the background.

By the time Alex got home a little while later, the empty cookie plate had fallen off of the sofa onto the floor and Kara had turned into a koala again and clinged to Mon-El with such a force it would break a human in half. Alex smiled softly at the scene, taking a picture on her camera, before leaving the lovebirds in their embrace.

 

\--

“I’m lucky I didn’t come home a few hours earlier like I was initially planning on, don’t really want to catch my baby sister doing that on the living room couch.” A blush instantly appeared on Kara’s cheeks as she realised what Alex was talking about. 

“Thank you for these Alex, I really appreciate it. It’s as if I’m staring into a time capsule and seeing all of Mon-El and I’s memories in one place.” The photo made Kara begin to think things over, he loves her so much, but she's keeping something from him. He needs to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I've had no electricity all day so I've been waiting around trying to keep myself busy until it came back so I could upload this. 
> 
> When I was planning this chapter, it was originally going to be some cute innocent baking and movie fluff, but somehow it ended up to them 'having fun' on the couch.
> 
> Also I quite like how Mon-El's calling Kara Comet and Kara's calling Mon-El Mon, if only they called each other that in the show!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, leave a comment, and I'll see you next Friday :)


	4. We should just kiss like real people do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Searching through the box, Kara came across a very old picture, the first ever picture of the two of them together. The picture was taken from up high, from a window, the moon highlighting Kara and Mon-El like a spotlight. They were in the back of his truck, blankets wrapped tightly around them, trying to keep the warmth in as Mon-El lightly kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even from so far away, you could see the small smiles on both of their faces as they lay their happily, with no cares in the world."

A soft smile resonated on Kara’s face as she looked through the pictures; a memory attached to each one. There were pictures from when the two first started dating, cheesy smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other’s eyes, not yet knowing the problems they’ll face in the future. Then there were pictures from just the other night where she was curled into Mon-El’s side, his arm wrapped around her waist as she fell asleep during another game night, adoration clearly evident in Mon-El’s eyes as he kissed her forehead. 

Alex’s phone started ringing, pulling Kara out of her thoughts to see who was ringing. A confused look came upon Alex’s face as she looked at who was ringing, quickly hiding the phone from Kara so she couldn’t see who was ringing.

“I’ve got to take this, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” And with that, Alex scrambled to her feet and ran into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving a confused Kara in the living room. 

Searching through the box, Kara came across a very old picture, the first ever picture of the two of them together. The picture was taken from up high, from a window, the moon highlighting Kara and Mon-El like a spotlight. They were in the back of his truck, blankets wrapped tightly around them, trying to keep the warmth in as Mon-El lightly kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even from so far away, you could see the small smiles on both of their faces as they lay their happily, with no cares in the world.

 

\--

 

Nerves had taken over her entire body. Her knees were knocking, her hands were shaking, and her hair was refusing to stay in curls. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she called for Alex, desperately needing her older sister’s help. 

“Kara! What’s wrong?!” Alex rushed into Kara’s room, ready to help her in any way that she can.

“My hair’s not curling, my eyeliner won’t match, and my dress looks all lumpy.” Alex gave Kara a once over, admiring her little sister’s natural beauty. Her floral dress matched perfectly with the dark denim jacket she was borrowing from Alex, her hair flowing in loose curls pinned back at the front. “Why did I even agree to go out with him, I’m literally from a different planet, this isn’t going to work! How am I meant to balance school and have a social life and have a boyfriend?! Not that he is my boyfriend, I didn’t mean he’s my boyfriend, I don’t want him to be my boyfriend I don’t have the time.”

“Kara calm down, you’re overthinking. It’s just one date-“ After Kara’s firm glare, Alex quickly changed her words. “I mean you’re just hanging out with Mike, if it evolves to something more, then you’ll learn how to balance it. And hey, it’s not as if you go out with a guy and suddenly you’re getting married to him.” Taking Kara’s hands, she led her over to the bed and they both sat down, Alex lightly squeezing her hands. “Look, you’re amazing, you’re always going to be amazing. If this Mike person doesn’t see it, then it’s his loss, but if he does see it, then it doesn’t mean your life’s going to end. Just go out and have fun, you never know, it might all be worth it in the end.” Kara sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap. 

“I’m just scared, what if we kiss and I break his nose like Scott Klein’s? What if I’m not good enough for him?” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Never say that. You are more than enough.” Alex was quickly interrupted by the doorbell and a sheer look of panic took over Kara’s face once again.

“He’s here. No. I’m not ready. Go and distract him. Please.” Kara rushed back to the mirror, smoothing down her dress as Alex sighed, leaving the room to get and let Mike in. Her heart started racing as she heard the buzz of voices coming from downstairs, trying to ignore the insistent need to zone in on their voices. After one last look in the mirror, Kara took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. His laugh was like music to her eyes, in that cliché kind of way. 

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to let Mike and Alex know of her presence, his laughter had stopped. His mouth was open; his eyes wide. A small cough from Kara pulled him out of his trance.

“Hi, you look, amazing,” a breathless Mike said, causing a smile to break out on Kara’s face.

“Thank you,” She replied as neither dared to break the eye contact, that was until Alex ruined the moment by coughing dramatically. “Um, we should probably get going.” Mike nodded rapidly in agreement, rubbing his hands together, clearly nervous. 

“Have fun tonight, you two, but not too much fun,” Alex said with a wink as Kara immediately started blushing as she suddenly yelled a “bye” to Alex grabbing Mike’s hand, letting him give a small wave to Alex before pulling him out the door. Their hands stayed intertwined as Mike led her to his truck, opening the door for her, reluctant to let go of her hand. He quickly got in the car on his side, reconnecting their eyes.

“So, I might have gone overboard and full on planned a few things for us to do tonight in case you didn’t like the idea I originally chose,” Kara’s eyes sparkled as she realised how nervous Mike was for tonight, suddenly noticing the small line of sweat that was on his forehead. “We could either go to the cinema and watch the new Kingsman film, or any film that’s on that you want to watch, I’m not too sure what type of films you’re into. Or we could drive to a little opening that I found and have a picnic watching the sunset.” 

“You’re such a cliché, I love it.” Kara admitted as a comfortable silence fell over them, the eye contact remaining as they mirrored each other’s smiles. “Let’s have the picnic, we could watch a film another time.”

“Another time? Does that mean you’re willing to go on a second date with me?” A bright smile broke out on Mike’s face as Kara broke the eye contact, laughing softly as she looked down. 

“Let’s just see how this one goes first, then we’ll see about a second date.” She said as she looked at him again, a subtle smile resonating on her face. 

After about a minute of staring into each other’s eyes with smiles on their faces, they snapped out of the trance. Mike coughed slightly and started up the truck, beginning to drive to the place he seeked out earlier that day. Kara took this time to look around in the truck, finally noticing the picnic basket in the footwell of her seat. His truck was scattered with little snippets of his personality: a few stargazing books in a neat pile on the backseat, an old style polaroid camera and a few old comic books peeking out from underneath the blanket he had on the backseat. 

Whilst he was driving, Kara stole a few glances at Mike, noticing the way his forehead crinkled slightly when he was concentrating, the sunset bouncing off the high points of his face, illuminating him like a spotlight. The grey specs in his eyes darkening and lightening by the way he turned his head. 

The comfortable silence soon faded away as they began talking about their interests. They found out that they both shared a love of comic books and Harry Potter, and their love of dogs was both equally strong. 

They pulled up to a quiet opening a little while later, the little spot overlooking the town, the sunset giving a slight orange tint to everything in sight. 

“Mike, this is, amazing.” Kara exclaimed as she stepped out of the truck, looking around slowly as she took it all in.

“I’m glad you like it,” Mike said with a smile, her happiness making him happy. He grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, taking them and laying them down on the ground, the view perfect. They both took a seat as he began to lay out the food; an array of baked goods and smoothies. 

“Did you make all of these?” A slight blush appeared on Mike’s cheek.

“Uh, yeah. I guess I can cook a little.” An audible moan came out of Kara’s mouth as she took a bite into a salted caramel cookie.

“Oh my goodness, this is amazing! You’ve got to teach me how to make these!” Laughter erupted from Mike’s mouth as he watched Kara physically melt over his cookies. He quickly leaned over and wiped the traces of caramel from around her lips, suddenly moving his hand back as he realised what he’d done. Kara quickly breathed in as she felt his hand holding her chin lightly, his thumb sweeping at her mouth. She felt his touch. For the first time since landing on Earth, she felt someone’s touch who wasn’t her cousin.

“Oh no I’m sorry! But you had some sauce around your mouth, I had to get rid of it, sorry.” A smile broke out on Kara’s face as she watched a flushed Mike try to explain himself. She quickly hushed him and told him it was okay, they were friends now. 

After 3 hours of trying to throw grapes into each other’s mouths, recreating that scene in High School Musical 2 which Mike hadn’t watched (Kara made a note to make him watch it with her one day), they’d somehow ended at the back of his truck, the blankets wrapped around them as Kara rested her head on Mike’s shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around her, not wanting to let go. They’d began to drive back to Kara’s house, when Kara mentioned that she didn’t want to leave him yet. They ended up parking the truck just round the corner from where Kara lived, and laid in the back in it.

“I used to love looking at the stars when I was younger, trying to pick out the constellations from my window. It was, breath taking.” 

“My mother used to be like ‘Mon-El come inside and eat’ because I used to skip dinner just to watch the stars,” Kara looked up at Mike, a questioning look in her eyes. 

“Mon-El? Is that like a childhood nickname or something?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“I like it, it’s cute.” And with that, the look in their eyes intensified as they both began to lean in slowly. Thoughts began racing through Kara’s head as the realisation that she was about to kiss someone sunk in. She suddenly pulled away, scared of the fact that there was a possibility of her breaking his nose. Mon-El opened his eyes to see Kara beginning to stand up. “Thank you for tonight, Mon-El, this was really fun, I had fun. I’ll see you soon, call me later. Goodnight Mon-El.”

“Goodnight Kara.” And after exchanging a quick hug goodbye, Kara left, leaving Mon-El confused, and leaving Kara more nervous now than she was before the date, knowing she had fallen for Mon-El, and fallen hard.

 

\---

 

“Hey Alex, can you call me when she’s ready to come home? There’s something I need to do first.”

“Of course, Mon-El”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I started sixth form recently and I'm literally drowning in A Levels (I'm meant to be doing a history essay and chemistry work right now). But know that I'm always constantly writing, it's just finding the time to write is getting a lot harder as the year goes by. 
> 
> I hope you liked finally getting to see their first date, I feel like Mon-El would be a total cliché without even realising that he was being one.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hopefully i'll see you with another update soon!


	5. You can count on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara you can’t tell him. You can’t risk your entire life just to be with a guy! You hardly know him!”
> 
> “Maybe he’s worth the risk.”

Walking back into the living room, Alex saw Kara curled up on the sofa, the box of pictures balancing on her legs as she clutched onto the photo with slight tears in her eyes. Walking over, she sat down and wrapped an arm around Kara, pulling her into her side.

“Alex, this was Mon-El and I’s first date, why did you take this if we technically weren’t even together at this point?” Alex sighed and looked at Kara, sadness evident in her eyes.

“I saw the way you looked at each other. If that’s not the look of love I don’t know what is.” A warm smile tugged at Kara’s lips, watching her sister, her eyes full of love and admiration. 

“You have no idea how much this means to me, I’m so thankful.” Alex matched the smile that adorned Kara’s face, their sisterly bond shining through. 

“Do you remember everything I told you that night you came home from your first date with Mon-El? You were so excited but full of nerves and regret at the same time. You looked as if you would break down any second.” Kara laughed nervously, shaking her head and looking down. 

“I was so giddy after spending 4 hours with him, we were so happy and content. I miss those days.”

\--

After leaving Mon-El confused in the back of his truck, Kara rushed through the door of her family home and ran upstairs to Alex’s room. 

“Kara? Kara what’s wrong? Why are you running? What happened?”

“Oh Alex it was amazing!” Kara exclaimed, jumping onto the bed next to Alex, “We went to this little opening looking out over Midvale and we watched the stars and had a picnic, then we drove back here but I didn’t want to leave that early so we were round the corner and laid in the back of his truck with blankets and it was so nice! Also, his parents used to call him Mon-El which is just adorable.”

“And then…?”

“Well, we were laying in his truck, and then we were staring at each other, and then suddenly we were both leaning in and our faces were so close. But then I remembered that there’s a small possibility of me breaking his nose, so I freaked out and left. And now I feel so bad because he’s going to think something happened or that I just want to be friends, but I don’t, I want more. I just, I just wish everything wasn’t so complicated.” Kara blurted out as she sank into Alex’s bed. Alex came and sat beside her, wrapping her arm around her sister’s shoulders. 

“Oh sweetie,” Alex said, stroking Kara’s hair, “Love is complicated, especially when it’s in the early stages like you two. But maybe what’s best at the moment is to go slow. You made the right decision in not kissing him, you don’t want to lose a guy like him, he seems really nice.” Kara sat up, bringing her knees into her chest.

“But I want to kiss him! I want to have everything with him but I can’t do that if he doesn’t know the real truth about me.”

“Kara you can’t tell him. You can’t risk your entire life just to be with a guy! You hardly know him!”

“Maybe he’s worth the risk.” 

\--

2 days later, 15th February 2007

“Hey Mon-El, sorry I rushed off the other night, but I have something to tell you, come to my house later, around 2ish? I can’t wait to see you, bye.” Kara ended the voicemail and put the phone down, her hands finally stopped shaking as she took a deep breath. Alex and Eliza had gone out shopping for the day and she was left home alone, claiming she had too much work to do that she had to get on with. She spent the whole morning cleaning the house; the living room, the porch, the bathroom, the kitchen, her bedroom, anywhere where she thought Mon-El would go. She was halfway through putting on some light makeup when she heard the doorbell go.

“Crap crap crap,” Kara exclaimed, using her superspeed to finish getting ready, rushing to the door. Stopping before opening it, patting down her hair, making sure her face wasn’t too red. Opening the door, their eyes connected straight away, smiles taking over both of their faces.

“Hi,” They both said, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Come in, please,” Kara giggled lightly with nerves, moving out of the way to let Mon-El in. Shutting the door behind him, she led him through to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

“I was really glad to get your message, Kara. I’m sorry I didn’t call, my foster parents needed me to do some stuff and I completely ran out of time,”

“It’s okay Mon-El, besides, I wasn’t really expecting you to, after how our last date ended.” Mon-El’s smile widened as Kara realised what she had said. “I mean not date, our last get together, the last time we saw each other.” 

“Kara,” Mon-El said through his laughter, “It’s okay, you can call it a date, if you wanted to, I really enjoyed hanging out with you,”

“I really enjoyed hanging out with you two,” Kara inhaled quickly, taking the time to think about what she was going to say next, “And I really want to go out with you more often, but there’s something I need to tell you first.” Mon-El sat up straighter, turning to face her more, taking her hand in his.

“You can tell me anything, Kara, you can trust me,” Kara smiled, squeezing his hand lightly, careful not to use too much strength.

“There’s something about me that only 5 people in my life know about. And that something is extremely important to me. I can’t let just any random person know. But you’re someone special, who I want in my life, and I want to tell you. But after I tell you, you’ve got to promise me that you won’t tell ANYONE, no one else can know about this.” Mon-El nodded in response, squeezing her hand with just a bit more force than what he would usually use on a human. “Where I come from, it’s a very remote, out of this world place. Rao, out of this galaxy.”

“Did, did you just say Rao? Like the red star?” Kara sat up straighter, shock expressed on her face.

“How do you know about Rao?”

“Uh, well, I haven’t been exactly honest with you either.” Kara tensed, her brows crinkling. “When everyone says I’m from up North, I mean I’m not from this planet.” Kara jumped up, letting go of his hand, a smile wide on her face.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew you weren’t from Earth! When you bumped into me and I dropped my books, our hands knocked each other’s, and I wasn’t controlling my strength. Your hands would have broken if you were a human!” Mon-El tentatively stood up, wondering if Kara was saying what he thought she was saying.

“Wait, are you trying to say that you’re an alien, too?” Kara’s eyes widened suddenly, realising she hadn’t even told him.

“Uh, well, yeah. I’m from the planet Krypton.”

“Oh Rao, you’re going to hate me then.”

“What do you mean, I could never hate you!”

“I’m from Daxam.” 

“Excuse me. You’re kidding.” 

“Sadly, I’m not. But, hey, I can’t help where I’m born right?” Mon-El said, trying to make a joke out of it. 

Kara sighed. “I guess not. I’m just really really glad you’re not from Earth.” 

“Why?” Mon-El said, looking confused.

“Because it means that I get to do this.” And before Mon-El realised what was happening, Kara was suddenly getting closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his hands automatically went to her waist. In a matter of seconds, their lips were connected, Kara fighting off a smile that she couldn’t get rid of. She was so happy. 

\--

“Did I ever tell you that when I told him where I was from, we kissed straight after.”

“Uh no you didn’t, but I do remember how mad mom got when she found out that you told someone that you were an alien.” Kara looked down, a blush taking over her face. “You were so lucky that he was from a different planet as well, or you would’ve been ruined.”

“I had an instinct about him. I knew he was different.” Kara exclaimed, the smile not being about to stop widening as she looked down at the box, beginning to go through it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye an update that isn't a month apart! Don't get your hopes up about having another update soon- I've got mocks next week and then it's full on studying until the Christmas holidays. But I'm going to try as hard as I can to update whenever I can.
> 
> Also I'm sorry that none of my updates are insanely long, but I hope they're long enough.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update! Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Thank you to everyone that reads my works, I appreciate you all xx


	6. Walking on Sunshine

Kara sighed, putting the lid back on the box, keeping the memories enclosed. 

“Thank you for this Alex, thank you for everything, but I think I should go back home and try to make up with Mon-El.” Standing up, they embraced each other in a hug, sighing in content.

“I’m always going to be here if you ever need me or a place to stay. And remember, just like you said: maybe he’s worth it.” Kara smiled, pulling away, thanking her sister, before grabbing the box and her phone, and left to go home. 

After making sure Kara had left, Alex pulled out her phone, ringing Mon-El.

“Hey Mon-El, she’s just left mine, probably be back in like 20 minutes??”

“Thank you for doing this Alex.”

“It’s okay, I know how much she means to you and she deserves to know exactly how much. Just don’t mess this up.”

\--

Frosted flakes fell from the sky as Kara walked her way through the cold streets of National City. She had rushed out of her loft so quickly she didn’t have any time to grab a coat, underestimating the winter that overtook her city every year. It didn’t exactly help that she was carrying a box full of pictures and mementos that was slightly too big for her little arms to carry. She could have flied home, she knew that, but there was something about walking in the snow that she enjoyed so much. Back on Krypton, they couldn’t get snow, resulting in winter being her favourite Earth season. Her childhood on Earth was filled with snowball fights and making snowmen with her family; it always helped that she had super strength so could easily place the parts of the snowmen on top of each other. Sometimes she wished she could go back to those times, two years after she landed on Earth, where everything was so much simpler than it was now. But she can’t help but think that the times she has spent with Mon-El have been the best times in her life, even with the arguing, maybe everything is worth it for him.

Caught up in her memories, she didn’t see the bit of ice present on the pavement. Within seconds she had slipped over, the lid of the box opening as a few memories flew everywhere. Her life with Mon-El was scattered on the ground: an accurate representation of their relationship after an argument. Her love for him was huge, she was enamoured the moment she met him, but they had so many low moments. Maybe the good moments outweighed the low moments, or the low moments outweigh the good moments, but one thing she knew for sure, her love for Mon-El grew every day. 

As she sat there on the ground, the light breeze and snowflakes giving her a slight chill, she began to pick up the pictures and place them back in the box, eager to get home to him. A picture caught her eye: the blueness of the ocean and sky easily visible against the softness of the white snow. They were 17 or 18, and they had taken their first holiday together to Cancun, Mexico. Still to this day it was her favourite holiday they had ever taken. Even though going backpacking round Europe and seeing all the different animals in Australia, Mexico was her favourite as it was the first time they had ever felt free, the first time they were free to be themselves. 

She sighed slightly as she picked up the photo and clutched it to her chest for a brief moment, getting caught up in the memories.

\--

A light breeze awoke Kara as her eyes fluttered open. Her legs and arms in sync as she stretched out on the bed, surprised to feel the coldness of the empty sheets next to her. Sitting up so she was propped up on her elbows, she looked around their quaint little room, looking for her missing partner in crime. Having woken up to his warmth the past couple of days, it was as if she was missing a part of her, not used to being this cold. Her vision softly focused on the figure on the balcony, putting plates with what looked like breakfast onto the table. Pulling back the covers, Kara slowly got out of bed, the breeze giving her slight goosebumps. She quietly walked over to where Mon-El was preparing the table, sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. The skin contact made Mon-El shiver as her cold skin grabbed his warmth. 

“Good morning,” Kara mumbled against his shoulder, leaving a light kiss there. A smile resonated on Mon-El’s face as he felt her arms wrap tighter around his waist. “Did you make breakfast?” Kara said suddenly as she released Mon-El from her grip and looked around him to see a cooked breakfast. Mon-El laughed as he watched his girlfriend’s eyes fill with love and admiration for him.

“Of course I did, there’s cinnamon rolls, waffles, bacon, everything that your heart desires and more.” These past few days had been utter bliss, he could definitely get used to waking up with her in his arms, slowly unwrapping her from his grip and getting up to make breakfast. He envisioned their future in this trip away and he was so excited for what their future will bring.

“Wow, I’m so damn in love with you.” Mon-El chuckled, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

“Are you saying that to me or the food?”

“To both of you, obviously.” Kara giggled, softly whispering, “But more to the food.” Mon-El pretended he didn’t hear the second part, pulling the chair out so she could sit down, then sitting down the opposite side of the table. They held a light conversation as they ate their breakfast, breathing in the sea air that felt fresh against their skin. 

A couple hours had passed and they had gotten changed for the beach, wearing matching black swimwear. Hand in hand, they walked in sync to the beach, stopping to take a quick picture of the palm trees that surrounded the beach like a gate. The calmness of the sea and the sounds of the birds relaxed them both, Kara drifting in and out of sleep, curled up to Mon-El whilst he read a book, enveloped by the calmness. This must have been the calmest the pair have been since they both landed on this planet, having finally escaped the harshness of reality and got away to a place where no one knew who they were. Being able to escape college applications and the wrath of his parents and go to a place where time stood still, felt like utter bliss and he wished their holiday would last longer. But they only had a few days left on vacation and they wanted to make the most of every second they had left. 

Kara began to stir in his arms, beginning to blink quickly as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. Mon-El lightly placed a kiss on her forehead as she murmured a hi, slowly bringing herself back to reality.

“Come on, babe, time to go in the water!” The beach was a special place for Mon-El, he used to go swimming in the lakes by the palace to escape his parents and prince responsibilities. The happiest he was on Daxam was when he was in the lakes, and the happiest he is on Earth is when he’s with Kara. Being able to combine the two made him the happiest he has ever been. 

He untangled Kara from his arms, standing up and pulling her up with him, enveloping her in a hug. 

“Okay, okay, hang on,” Mon-El waited impatiently as Kara took her sunglasses off and untied her hair, shaking it out. Just as she started to stretch, Mon-El grabbed her hands, swept her off her feet and started running towards the water. She screamed as she clutched onto Mon-El’s broad shoulders, yelling at him to put her down. When they reached the water’s edge, he placed her softly down on the sand, but not before spinning her around first though. “Mon-El Gand, don’t you ever do that again, or I’ll throw you into space!” He quickly leaned down and kissed her, his arm wrapped around her protectively as she responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his middle, holding on as tight as she could to emphasise the fact that she doesn’t want to let him go. She started to deepen the kiss before realising where they were, and she pulled back slowly, relishing in the taste of his lips and the feeling of home being in his arms bring. 

After having swam in the sea for a while (which mainly consisted of them making out), they walked back to their deck chairs, hands intertwined. As they wrapped themselves up in towels, Kara pulled out her polaroid camera, making Mon-El immediately wrap his arms around her, their faces both having the brightest smiles on them as Kara took their picture. Kara knew this picture was going to be her favourite of the two of them even before it had developed, their cheesy smiles mirroring each others as Mon-El tightly gripped onto her. Their love for each other grew everyday and it was evident in every photo they took. She didn’t think that she could be as happy as she was on Earth, especially without her parents, but, she found a home within Mon-El, she found happiness with Mon-El, and nothing in this world could stop her from being with her happiness, her home.

\--

Kara sighed as she placed the polaroid of the two of them back in the box, before getting her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts, searching for the only name that mattered right now.

“Hey Mon, I’m on my way home, and I'm sorry, for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm back!! I didn't realise how long it had been since I updated!! I broke up from school yesterday for the holidays and I'm so blessed that I can finally get some sleep! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update, I'm going to try and get this story finished before I go back to school, so expect a few updates the next few weeks!
> 
> Let me know what you think/ what you think will happen at the end of the story!


	7. It's funny how the stars crossed right

For the past few hours Mon-El had been going crazy thinking about Kara and him. This can’t be the end of them can it? They used to joke that nothing would be able to tear them apart but that was before college, before their superhero double life, before the wrath of adulthood. But he knew from that one day in college, that she was the love of his life, and no matter what happens, he’s always going to love her.

\--

Kara and Mon-El were sat on the bed in their loft, their hands clutching on to each other for dear life. His thumb switched between caressing her thumb and rubbing circles on the back of her hand, comforting her in any way that he could. Her head rested on his shoulder, the occasional tear sliding down onto his t-shirt, resulting in a small wet patch which was clearly visible on his grey top. But he didn’t care, they were together, and safe, and this was the most important moment of their lives.

“How long do we have to wait?” Mon-El said, breaking the silence. 

“2 minutes.” 

And silence enveloped them again until the timer went off. Kara lifted her head off his shoulder, looking him in the eyes and sighing. 

“No matter what happens, you know I’m always going to love you, right?”

“I’m always going to love you too.” Kara sighed, putting her head in her hands. “I’m scared, Mon-El.” 

After hearing her voice break, he wrapped his arms around her, somehow managing to comfort not only Kara but him as well. 

“We can get through this, Comet, we can get through anything as long as we’re together.” 

He slowly released her from his arms, putting his hands on her shoulders, making her turn to look at him.

“You ready?” 

She dropped her head again, hiding the tears that began to fall faster down her face.

“No,” Kara sighed, looking Mon-El straight in the eye, “I guess.”

Before turning over the stick, Mon-El wiped the tears from her eyes, lightly kissing her nose, making her smile slightly. They both took a deep breath as Mon-El reached over and carefully picked up the stick, looking deeply into Kara’s eyes as he turned it over. 

“Not pregnant. I’m not pregnant!” 

Kara cheered, bringing Mon-El into a hug, both of them falling down onto the bed. But suddenly her mood changed.

“I’m not pregnant.” She said, more hesitantly this time.

“Kara, this, this is a good thing. Even though it sucks that you’re not, we’re both in college. Maybe in a few years we can have a child. And this child is going to have your blonde locks with my grey blue eyes, and she’s going to be the prettiest child that has ever lived. We’re going to be able to provide for her and give her everything she needs, and be the best parents ever. But for now, we’re going to study as hard as we can to make those dreams happen.” 

As they laid down opposite each other, arms and legs intertwined, a small sob escaped Kara’s lips, allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of Mon-El. And it was in that moment that Mon-El knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and have children with her, he wants to do everything, with her.

\--

The ringing of his phone bought him out of his trance, making him jump slightly. He picked up immediately when he saw who was ringing.

“Kara?”

“Hey Mon, I’m on my way home, and I’m sorry, for everything.” 

“It’s okay, babe, we can get through this,”

“There’s something I need to tell you, when I get back,” Worry instantly filled Mon-El’s face.

“And I’m ready to listen, I’ll see you soon. Are you walking or flying?”

“Walking, but it’s quite icy so I’m probably going to be about 30 minutes.”

“Okay, stay safe, I love you.”

Kara sighed. “I love you too.”

After that phone call, Mon-El was filled with dread, quickly beginning to overthink everything, was Kara going to leave him? Was this the end for them? Shaking his head, he got rid of those thoughts and set to work. Every Sunday, Mon-El treats Kara to a relaxing evening, his way of saying ‘well done’ for being able to balance being Supergirl and Kara Danvers that week. It was also his way of showing her how much he cares about her and how much he loves her. But after an argument, it’s slightly different. He still does exactly the same things for her, but it’s filled with even more love, even more appreciation. The baths are longer with 15 tealights instead of the usual 10, the Chinese food is doubled so they have two servings each, and instead of the night ending on the couch after having fallen asleep watching a film, the night would always end in their bedroom, Kara wanting her chance to apologise.

But this night felt different. Something was going to happen tonight which would affect their future together. 

He started preparing for Kara’s arrival by ordering her favourite Chinese food: potstickers. It should arrive roughly around the same time Kara should arrive, giving him enough time to prepare everything else. Superspeeding to the flower shop around the corner, he bought her favourite flowers, red roses. He also picked up some bluebells that reminded him of her comets, his favourite thing to look at and a card with a bouquet of flowers on so he can say sorry in writing. After speeding back to the loft, he picked out a collection of Kara’s favourite musicals to watch after the bath and put a few blankets on the couch, in preparation for the musical marathon. He put 15 tealights around the bath, getting it ready to be filled with water. 

The food was one of the most crucial parts of the night. Kara is in love with Mon-El’s cooking, resulting in him making her breakfast every morning since they’ve lived together. Their mornings consisted of waking up in each other’s arms, giving each other a light kiss before getting on with their day. Kara quickly went out as Supergirl and did a quick sweep of the city, whilst Mon-El stayed at home and cooked breakfast, making it ready for when she came home. Mon-El was usually the one who did the cooking in the house, Kara purely being too tired from flying around all day, and the fact that he was better at cooking than her. The first day they moved in with each other, all of their stuff was in boxes, but Mon-El still managed to surprise Kara by waking her up to breakfast in bed.

\--

The sun beamed through the window onto Mon-El’s face, slowly waking him up. Kara still slept softly as he lightly kissed her forehead, giving her a light squeeze before getting out of bed, not wanting to disrupt her sleep. The only thing that was made in the loft was their bed, them too exhausted yesterday to unpack any boxes, resulting in him having to dig around a few boxes to find the frying pans. Luckily, they did a quick shopping trip last night, so he was able to fry some bacon and cook some eggs and hash browns, her favourite breakfast foods. He rarely cooked for her as they were usually around Kara’s house, and her parents would cook for them, treating Mon-El like he was their own son. Kara and he had relied on that food in the mornings, usually waking up starving hungry. He didn’t want to break that routine, so he made it his job to make her breakfast every morning that they live here, and every morning for the rest of their lives.

After assembling the food and coffee on a tray, he slowly walked back into the bedroom, not wanting to spill any food or wake Kara up. She must have been tired as she usually wakes up after smelling the food. He carefully placed the tray down on the bed, walking over to her side and sitting down next to her. Pushing the hair out of her face, he lightly kissed her forehead, whispering to her to wake up. He repeated that action until she woke up, her mumbling words that Mon-El couldn’t make out.

“Good morning, love.” Mon-El said, leaning down to give her a light kiss, bringing her to reality.

“Morning,” She began sniffing the air, suddenly stopping, realising there’s food, “Did you make breakfast?” Her eyes went wide with admiration, turning around to the source of the smell. She squealed in excitement, getting ready to devour the food in front of her. But before she did that, she turned back to Mon-El, pulling him into a kiss. “I love you so much,” 

“I love you so much,”

\--

Mon-El had just finished running the bath and lighting the candles when he heard Kara open the door, calling his name. He quickly composed himself, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him, walking out to greet Kara.

“Hey,” He walked over, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“Mon, you didn’t have to do all this for me,”

“Yes, I did. I haven’t been showing you enough love and appreciation recently because we’ve both been so busy. I wanted to do something to let you know how much you mean to me, and to tell you that I’m sorry, for everything.” 

Kara shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face.

“You don’t have to be sorry, it was my fault, I overreacted.” 

Mon-El wrapped his arms around her after she had put the box down, her arms automatically linking behind his neck, relishing in the warmth of him. She sighed, holding onto him tighter, not letting him go, not letting her home go. 

“What’s in the box?” A smile adorned on Kara’s face, eager to show what’s inside, the argument they had now forgotten. It was a funny thing, their love. They could be arguing but they would still love each other. Their love was strong enough to defeat anything, no obstacles could destroy their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look who's updating 2 times in a week !! Consider that your present for the holidays ;)
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are all enjoying this story, and have stayed with me even after the long wait between chapters. It's crazy to think there's only one more chapter left until the end!
> 
> What do you all think Kara wants to tell Mon-El and what do you think Mon-El wants to tell Kara? I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you for reading, happy holidays


	8. We work so well, and we don't even know why

The bath relaxed Kara and Mon-El in a way that nothing else could; being able to sit there for an hour with nothing to distract them was utter bliss. They spent most of the time in silence, relishing in each other’s company. With their lives being so busy and hectic, they rarely got to spend time just the two of them without being interrupted, so they treasured every moment they got together. 

They lounged around in their towels and ate potstickers for a large part of an hour, before they eventually got dressed into their pyjamas. Kara was currently curled up to Mon-El’s side as they laid on the couch, reminiscing over a few of their times together. 

“When I was at Alex’s, she gave me that big box, and inside it is pictures of us, from our first date up to now; it’s crazy how many memories we’ve had together.” Kara said, snuggling further into his side. Her love for him was so strong, stronger than the arguments. Their love was worth it.

“Oh gods, please don’t tell me there’s no pictures of my bad hair.” He bought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, laughing.

“I’ve always loved your hair messy, you should have kept the fringe,”

“Grife, don’t remind me,” He said, pushing her away slightly. Kara immediately reattached to him, not wanting to lose his warmth. 

“Do you remember when we went to the arcade for the first time, and you were so confused, I had to teach you how to use the machines.”

“Hey! I think you’re forgetting the fact that I beat you in pretty much all of the games we played that day.” They both laughed in sync, remembering the good times they had together when they had nothing to worry about.

\--

It was a dank, wet afternoon as Kara and Mon-El reluctantly walked through town, hand in hand, their eyes occasionally looking into shop windows, wondering what they could do. They had spent the last few days at Kara’s not leaving her bed as she introduced him to the world of musicals. Starting off easy, they watched Grease, then Funny Face (Kara’s all time favourite), West Side Story and they were just about to start watching Rent when Eliza came into the room and forced them to go outside. 

So now they were in town, stuck wondering what to do. They contemplated going to the movies, but they were only showing films that the pair weren’t interested in, and they didn’t have a lot of money on them, only having quickly picked up a couple of dollars on their way out of the house. The park was tempting but the wind and rain made the ground all sludgy, so it wasn’t an option. As they were walking, they passed an arcade, when Kara suddenly got an idea.

“Come on, Mon, we’re going in here!” Kara immediately pulled him inside the arcade, relishing in the warmth that finally brought upon her skin. 

Mon-El moved his mouth closer to her ear, whispering “what is this place,” causing Kara to laugh quietly.

“This, is an arcade. You put quarters into the machine and you get to play a video game. It’s so fun, trust me, you’ll love it.” A confused look came upon Mon-El’s face. “Watch, it’s easier once you’ve seen it done.” 

Kara chose to play the basketball game first. After putting in her money, the game loaded as she got ready to shoot as many hoops as she could in a minute. Mon-El began cheering her on, beginning to get the concept of the game.

“Why didn’t you just use your superspeed?” Mon-El questioned, receiving a hit in the stomach from Kara. Ignoring that comment, Kara let Mon-El have a go. 

He ended up scoring 3 more hoops than Kara, resulting in him kissing the pout off of Kara’s face.

“This is fun! What else are we going to play?” Mon-El ended up beating Kara in the next few games they played, but she didn’t mind. Seeing him happy made her happy.

\--

As she looked up at Mon-El, seeing him smile, rubbing his eyes, his beard attempting to hide those bright whites of his, she realised how much he meant to her. She wanted to spend every evening curled up on the couch with him, she wanted to spend every morning waking up to his face and his warmth, she wanted everything, as long as it was with him. 

She sighed, sitting up, giving Mon-El a quick kiss on the cheek. Standing up, she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

‘I’ve got to tell him’, she thought, splashing water in her face, washing the slight tears off her face. ‘I got this’ 

Walking back into the living/kitchen area, she expected to see Mon-El on the sofa, but he wasn’t there. Instead, he was in the kitchen, holding a bouquet of lilies, her favourites. 

“Mon-El, what are you doing? What’s going on?” Mon-El looked up, fear evident in his eyes. 

“I love you so, so damn much, Kara Zor-El.”

“Mon-El, I-”

“Let me finish. I love you so, so damn much. I didn’t even know that there were these many emotions to be had but you taught me so much. You inspired me to be a better version of myself. I grew up a selfish prince, but I didn’t want that. I didn’t want that as soon as I landed on Earth and ‘accidently’ bumped into you outside your locker, which totally wasn’t an accident, by the way,” Kara laughed, looking down for a quick second, before looking up again, reconnecting her eyes with Mon-El’s. “You’ve taught me so much these past 10 years, apart from teaching me how to cook. If anything, I had to teach you, and you still can’t properly.”

“Hey! Don’t mock my cooking, I can make good pancakes.”

“Yeah, they are pretty good.” They stood there, lilies now placed on the kitchen island, smiles on their faces, eyes connected. Kara knew what was coming next, but Mon-El didn’t. He took a box out of his pocket, and got on one knee.

“Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?”

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I hope you guys liked this story!! Thank you all so so much for supporting the book, I'm glad you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> There might be an epilogue coming, but don't expect it to be in the next few days, but there should be one!
> 
> See you next time I upload,  
> @givemealilsab (twitter)


End file.
